


Show Business

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie 'lesbian thespian' Martinelli and Peggy 'useless bisexual' Carter, Broadway, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has never seen a Broadway show and Angie is determined to change that. Cartinelli Week Day 1: Broadway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and pretty fluffy, but here you go. I don't own Agent Carter or Annie, Get your Gun.

“You’re kidding me, right? I mean, you’ve gotta be joking.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“I’m not buying it. You’ve travelled all over the world. You know eight languages. You  _kissed_ Captain America and you expect me to believe you’ve never seen a Broadway show?”

Peggy shrugged from her spot in front of the mirror as she brushed out her hair. Angie was lying diagonally on the bed, her elbows propping her up and her eyes wide in disbelief.

“How about an off-Broadway show then? You ever been to one of those?” Angie asked.

Peggy set down her brush and started setting her curls for bed. “No, never. Unless you would count a USO show in DC as one.”

“Not even close.”

“Well then it’s official. I have never been to any type of Broadway show.” Peggy stuck a few bobby pins in her mouth as she coiled a section of hair around her fingers. Angie just huffed and dropped her head to the mattress.

“You’re impossible, English.” Her words came out muffled from the duvet, but Peggy still chuckled as she pinned her curls in place. She had been doing it so long that it was basically muscle memory, so she walked away from the mirror and sat down on the edge of the bed. That was enough for Angie to sit back up and rest her head in Peggy’s lap. “We have to fix this.”

“Fix what, darling?” Peggy asked around the pins sticking out of her mouth.

“You not seeing anything on Broadway.  _Annie Get Your Gun_ is running now and it’s really good even though it would have been a million times better if those crackpot producers had let me finish my song. Either way, we’re going to see it.”

“Well if they passed you up for the role then surely it can’t be  _that_ good,” Peggy remarked. She finished setting her last curl and let her now-free hands comb through Angie’s hair.

“It is,” Angie said. She rolled off the bed and stood in front of the mirror as she started to sing. “ _There’s no business like show business like no business I know. Everything about it is appealing, everything the traffic will allow. No where you could have that happy feeling when you aren’t stealing that extra bow._ ”

Angie finished with an exaggerated curtsy and collapsed back onto the bed to the sound of Peggy’s laughter and applause.

“So what do you say, English? You want to see a show with me?”

“It’s a date,” Peggy said. The words slipped out easily and it took them both a moment to realize what she had said.

“A date?” Angie asked. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows so she could see Peggy’s face. “You mean like a… _date_?”

Peggy’s cheeks were a light pink color and she twisted her hand in the duvet. “Yes. Well, I mean, if you didn’t want—“

“Shut up, English,” Angie said. “Look at me.” Peggy turned her head, but still wasn’t quite willing to look Angie in the eyes. Angie just reached up and placed two fingers under Peggy’s chin to guide her head down. When their faces were only a few inches a part, Angie fixed her eyes on Peggy’s lips and whispered, “It’s a date.”

Neither of them was sure who was the first to close the gap, but suddenly their lips were pressed together in a soft, slow kiss that seemed to freeze time and when they finally separated, Angie was smiling and humming to herself.

“ _There's no people like show people_.”

Peggy honest-to-God giggled and pressed another kiss to the top of Angie’s head. Her breath was warm against dirty-blonde curls as she whispered. “No people like show people indeed.”


End file.
